


Please Don't Bite

by GoreyPeach (SistersCutiePie)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: BTD2 spoilers, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, Reader tortures someone for strade, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, The reader enjoys it, Torture, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SistersCutiePie/pseuds/GoreyPeach
Summary: Strade brought home a new victim, but she isn't new to Ren or Strade. She is actually one of the only victims to escape from Strade and he wants payback. Instead of him doing all the work he lets his pets have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello, this is my first fic for BTD. But I really enjoyed writing it and I plan on writing more soon. Just an FYI this takes place in the ending from the original Boyfriend To Death where Strade keeps you as a pet.

June 21th, 2016  
Strade had brought home a new girl today. The usual happened, he took her down to the basement and tied her up. Ren and I were used to this, well kinda. Ren had since dozens of people come through here and only a couple had lived, and I was one of the survivors. He told me there was one other person but he wasn’t sure what happened to her. Strade never talked about what happened to her, and frankly Ren and I were too afraid to ask. We were afraid that he might snap at us or punish us more than he already did. We keep our mouths shut. I wonder if she will survive? I doubt it, she’ll-

I heard my name being called by Strade, threw my journal on the flooe and ran down the steps and into the living room. Ren was there too standing in front of him. Strade’s devious smile appeared on his face once I stood next to Ren.

“Hello Lieblinge. I’m sure you’re aware of our few friend.” His voice was deep and serious. Ren and I nodded our heads. “Well she isn’t new to me, neither is she too you Ren. This is an old friend of ours.”

I looked over to Ren and he gulped.

“Strade, what’s going on?” I asked quietly.

Strade laughed slightly. “Good question.” I flinched slightly as Strade patted my head. “This one has been here before, in fact she was here when I first got Ren.” He talked as if he bought him at a pet shop. “She was difficult you see, she didn’t give up and she escaped.” His free hand curled into a fist. “  
Diese Hündin caused a lot of trouble to me. But she has more in store, this time she isn’t going to live she is going to die, and you too are going to help.”

He wanted us to help? Did he wanted us to kill her?

“You want us to kill her?” Ren said, it was like he knew what I was thinking.

Strade lifted his hand to his mouth when he chuckled.

“Of course not, I want to have the pleasure of killing her, you two are going to torture her. Consider it foreplay.” Strade said evilly.

My stomach churned, Strade wanted our help and we couldn’t say no; but yet, I didn’t want to say no.

Strade looked at Ren. “Are you feeling uncomfortable Ren? This wouldn’t be your first time hurting someone.”

Ren looked up from his hands. “No, I’m just confused.”

“What are you confused about schätzchen?”

“H-how did you find her again? I thought she would’ve been long gone by now.”

Strade smirked. “As did I, but I guess she’s stupider than she looks” Strade looked at me.

“What about you, Haustier. Are you ready for your first torture?”

I looked at Strade and swallowed the lump in my throat. “Yes.”

Strade smiled widely and clapped his hands together. “Great! If you two do good I’ll even give you a special treat.” He licked his lips and grabbed Ren and I by our waists. “I’m ready to see what you are capable of.”

He led us down to the basement where we saw her. She was asleep, or maybe passed out from last night. Her long brown hair was a mess, makeup was smeared on her face, and her hands were behind her back.

“We need to be quiet she asleep.” Strade whispered softly as he let go of us and walked over to his captive. The next thing we saw was him kicked her in the stomach and she woke up immediately and coughing. “Hey buddy, I’ve brought some friends to play.” She looked over to us and frowned. “Don’t be rude, say hello.” Strade demanded.

“Fuck you.” She growled.

Strade took a deep breath and exhaled angrily; his hand in a fist. Ren grabbed my arm as we watched Strade punch her multiple times. Her face was red and she started to spit out teeth. Strade stopped punching her once she was on the edge of passing out. “Are you going to stop being rude and say hello.”

I watched as blood dripped from her mouth, her eye was starting to swell.

“Yes, yes. Just stop hitting me.” She cried out and looked at us. “Hello! Hi! Please stop him!”

“That’s better.” Strade said, and motioned for Ren to come to him.

Ren walked over quickly and listened to what Strade told him. I couldn’t hear him, but by the looks of it he told him to go get some tools from the drawer. Strade waved his hand at me and I walked over.

“(Y/N), are you ready?” He asked me.

I nodded my head slightly, and watched him smile. He put his hands on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. “Now hase, what tool do you want to use?” He asked and I looked over to Ren who was holding a knife, hammer, and a pair of pliers.

I reached my hand out and grabbed the knife.

“Good choice, that’s one of my favorites to use.” He leaned back against the counter. “But you already knew that already.”

Ren put down the hammer and began to walk over with me but stopped when he heard Strade’s voice.

“Ren, how about we let (Y/N) handle this one, I want to see what she’s capable of.” Strade commanded and Ren tucked his tail between his legs and made his way over to him. “Go on (Y/N), I want to see this.”

I held the knife close and went over to her and kneeled in front of her. She looked up at me through the hair.

“Please don’t do this.” She begged. “You don’t have to do any of this, he has you brainwashed, he’s a monster!”

I knew she was somewhat right but that didn’t stop me. I took the hunting knife and grabbed her leg and plunged it in and listened to her let out a scream. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, and I pulled the knife out and went to her other thigh where I started the drag the blade across her skin, and watch the blood start to form on the cuts. She hissed in pain and started to curse at me.

“You fucking bitch!” She cried out.

I rolled my eyes at her comment and held her leg still and stabbed her thigh again. She screamed again and started to struggle to get out of her binds.

“I’ll kill you.” She threatened. 

I laughed slightly and smiled and pulled the knife out.

“We’ll see about that.” I said. I sat the knife next to me and looked at my hand. “I have another weapon right here.”

She looked at me, her face full of confusion.

“What are you doing?” She stuttered.

I looked behind me and saw Strade smiling proudly. I felt good, his approval was strangely pleasing to have.

I rubbed my finger over one of the holes I made and stared into her eyes as I took two fingers and shoved them into the gash.

She started to cry again, as I curled my fingers inside of the cuts.

It was warm.

She was whining loudly as I moved my fingers around, I couldn’t help but to smirk at the noises. Maybe I was starting to become like Strade, maybe I was enjoying this too much. The power that I had over the helpless girl. I took my fingers out and looked at my bloody fingers. I frowned slightly and groaned.

“You’re so messy.” I mumbled. “Open up.” I said quickly as I shoved my fingers into her mouth and listened to her gag. “Make sure you get all the blood off.” I laughed before I felt her teeth sink into my skin.

I screamed and pulled my fingers out and looked at the blood she drew with her teeth. I felt mad, more than made I felt livid. I could hear Strade’s heavy foot steps coming closer. I grabbed the knife again and stabbed her in the shoulder. She let out a pained cried and wriggled around.

“Don’t ever do that again.” I hissed and grabbed the hilt of the knife and moved the blade around inside of her. “I’m going to murder you!”

Strade’s hand appeared on my shoulder. “(Y/N), you did good.” He praised me. “Now go upstairs I have some issues to deal with.”

I followed his commands and Ren and I went up the stairs, leaving the sound of Strade’s laughter and the sound of his victim screaming and cursing.

I looked at my fingers again and sighed at the blood coming out of them. I was still fluming, she was lucky that strade took over or else I would’ve done more.

“Come on, (Y/N), let me get you patched up.” Ren said sweetly and grabbed my other hand.

I smiled and nodded my head. “I’d like that.” I whispered and followed him into the bathroom where he got the first aid kit out. 

"You know Strade was smiling the whole time?" Ren asked as he pulled out some disinfectant. "He really enjoyed watching." 

I flinched as he dabbed it on. "I guessed so, but I wasn't completely sure. I thought maybe he was getting upset." 

Ren laughed, "Upset?  No, he was practically getting off to it. I think he wanted more, but he had to step in. I think he thought you were going to kill her." 

"I wanted too, considering she bit me," I growled. "I hope he hurts her." 

"(Y/n) don't you think you're getting a little too into this." Ren questioned as he started to wrap my fingers up. "I'm afraid you might become like him."

"What? No, I'm not becoming like him!" I defensively said. 

Or was I? I was enjoying the power and being able to do what I want to her. But I wasn't becoming him. 

"Well just try and stay like yourself, I don't want you to become to power hungry, he might hurt you." 

I understood where Ren was coming from.

"I won't, don't worry." I promised. 


End file.
